Apology
by Punstereo
Summary: An angry heiress caused by a failed study session. A distressed Ruby desperately trying to apologize to her girlfriend, but failing. Out of options, she attempted to think of the cause for Weiss's unexpected anger. It wasn't until Yang approached her that she was offered a way to make Weiss forgive her. [Oneshot, WolfRuby]


It was a calm afternoon at Beacon Academy. The quiet halls of the prestigious school were devoid of any students or teachers. Given that it was a Friday, most students were in their dorms relaxing after a week of school, relieved that the weekend finally came. Others have probably went down towards the city of Vale to go shopping or hang out with friends. However, there were two certain girls who were making their way towards their dorm. They were coming back from a study session in the library that lasted a couple hours. Well, more like one of them was studying and the other one was too distracted to do such a thing. The result being an angry Weiss and a guilty looking Ruby.

The heiress was currently walking to the shared room of team RWBY in a huff, annoyed at today's events. Her pace was faster than usual, which reflected her attempt to get away from the red haired girl. Said girl was trying to apologize to Weiss while keeping up with her pace, although not without struggling a bit.

"Weeeeeeiss," she whined, her mind filled with distress, "how many times do I have to say I'm sorry!" She had spent the last few minutes desperately trying to apologize to her girlfriend. Though all her previous attempts were in vain since the older girl was ignoring her entirely. However, her latest attempt to say sorry seemed to get her attention. Weiss turned her head quickly, her brows furrowed in anger.

"Until you realize how upset you've made me!" she practically yelled, her pace not faltering as she continued walking. The sudden look surprised Ruby, her tail stiffening for a moment. The fierce look she received managed to stop her in her tracks for a bit, before she realized that Weiss was getting away from her. Looking ahead of her, she realized that the were very close to the door that lead to the room. The younger girl ran to catch up, a plan forming in her head.

 _If apologizing the normal way won't work, I guess there's one thing left to do._ Ruby didn't like using her last resort, since she knew it felt like cheating. But at this point, she no other choice. When she managed to get close enough to the white haired girl, she reached out and grasped one of Weiss's wrist. The heiress stopped, not expecting the sudden action. She slowly looked back at Ruby, only to be met with one of her weaknesses.

The red haired girl had a pout on her lips, her eyes wide and her wolf ears pulled back on her head. She was making an apologetic expression, the same one a pet dog would make after doing something bad. Slowly, she leaned in closer to Weiss, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm sorry Weiss. Can you forgive me?" She said gently. Her tone of voice was quiet and soft. As a final effect, she tilted her head to the side which, in most situations, would of made the older girl practically melt at the sight. The expression the heiress previously had visibly softened. Her free hand began to slowly reach up, as if she was going to cup the other girl's cheek. However, before it got any farther, it instantly retracted and truned into a balled up fist. Weiss's angry expression returned full force and she quickly freed her other hand.

"No! That won't work on me this time." She then proceeded to walk away again, leaving a stunned Ruby behind. When the white haired girl reached the room, she opened the door and shut it with enough force to make the hinges rattle. Still in shock from the events that have just transpired, the faunus took a second to process what just happened. Her cute look that usually would of made Weiss forgive her right away, had failed for the first time.

This turn of events made Ruby deeply reconsider what she did wrong. _I don't understand. Why is Weiss so upset that I didn't study properly._ Her grades were fairly great which meant she could afford to goof off a few times. Besides, being two years younger than most students didn't mean she couldn't keep up with a majority of students. And the fact that she was the leader of her team showed how proficient she was in combat, so she didn't have to worry about that. The sound of running water suddenly reached her ears. It was barely audible from where she was standing, even with her enhanced hearing. It probably meant the heiress was taking a shower. Ruby knew the older girl's mood wouldn't change after she finished.

Deciding to give this more thought outside, the red haired girl made her way to the outer courtyard of Beacon. Her eyes were downcast while a somber mood slowly overcame her. The courtyard just outside their dorm was filled with all types of beautiful decorations made of plants which would help ease her mind. Plus, the idea of staying in a room with a mad Weiss didn't sound to pleasing. The time it took to reach an exit was filled with silence, her mind starting to fill with anxious worry. The ears atop her head were flat the entire time, reflecting her mood.

When she reached the door that lead outside, she slowly pushed it open and was met with the sight of the sun beginning to dip over the horizon. The sun's rays surrounded the area and covered it in an orange glow that added to its beauty. Taking a seat on a nearby bench that overlooked the city of Vale, Ruby took a moment to recollect her thoughts. Luckily the calming scenery and the sight of a setting sun helped her mood improve, if only by a bit. Looking at the city below, the short haired girl thought back to her problem at hand, a gloomy expression on her face.

"I've never seen Weiss get this mad," she muttered to herself. There were instances where the white haired girl would get annoyed at her antics but it was never as bad as it was now. Throughout the year and a half that the two of them had know each other, Ruby could barely recall any moment where Weiss's temper was as bad as it was today. She thought back a few months for some clues as to why the older girl got as mad as she did. Unfortunately, no recollections of the past months helped answer her question.

 _I guess I should start from the beginning._

* * *

When they first met, the white haired girl didn't really like the younger girl that much. At the time, the faunus decided to hide her wolf ears for the time being, not wanting to make matters worse. Unfortunately it did get worse. At the end of their initiation, Ruby was appointed as the leader of team RWBY instead of the white haired girl. Weiss probably saw the younger girl as childish and unfit to be a leader which was why she got so upset over it. At least, that's what Ruby's mind believed. The heiress ended up complaining to Professor Port about her dissatisfaction of not becoming team leader herself, but only after the moustached man noticed something was troubling her. In the end, he told her that it's best to be grateful for what you have instead of the other way around.

This managed to change her view on Ruby and paved her way for becoming the "best teammate ever". After that, the two of them got closer as partners and eventually became good friends. Weiss rarely got angry at the red haired girl anymore and only got annoyed at her unhealthy eating habits on some occasion. There was also the time she and Blake had a fight about Faunus and the White Fang, which ended in Ruby revealing her faunus heritage to Weiss. Luckily, their close friendship helped the heiress accept Faunus as more than just violent animals and even helped her make up with Blake.

Once the end of their first year came, the two of them felt they've grown quite a lot in the short year they've known each other since their first meeting. With summer approaching, it meant team RWBY could spend some time enjoying some well deserved relaxation. However, the group of girls quickly got bored from doing nothing all day and decided to do something different, except Blake who didn't mind doing nothing all day.

Ruby and her sister Yang decided to go back to Patch to visit their family. On the day they left, the white haired girl was still uncertain about how she was going to spend the rest of her summer. The red and white duo shared a simple, yet suspiciously long, farewell hug before Ruby and Yang departed to the small island they called home. It wasn't until the short haired girl returned to Beacon after summer ended that the older girl told her of her summer experience.

Weiss ended up going home as well and spent most of her summer in her family's mansion with her father and sister. Mostly, they were too occupied with work relating to the Schnee Dust Company to spend time with the heiress, which meant she was by herself most of the time. It was the most boring month and a half she ever had. The only comforting thoughts were about reuniting with Ruby once school started again. At one point, she had a dream about the wolf eared girl which felt like an immense relief to Weiss after all the lackluster days she experienced.

At first, the dream started off normal. The two students were having a nice time relaxing on a beach as the sun set in front of them. The relaxing environment combined with the soothing sounds of the ocean filled the blue eyed girl with happiness. When she glanced over at younger girl sitting next to her, she noticed Ruby staring at her with a wide smile on her face, her eyes half lidded and her tail wagging behind her. She was looking directly into her eyes which made Weiss do the same. When she looked at the shining grey eyes of girl in front of her, the older girl realised how mesmerising they were. The molten pools of silver drew her in and didn't let go.

She felt herself subconsciously leaning forwards and noticed Ruby was copying her motions. When their face got close enough, Weiss had a sudden urge to capture the girl's soft looking lips with her own. Eventually, they both closed their eyes and weant for a kiss. It was simple at first, but soon turned heated as it kept going. As time went on, the two of them went from sitting to laying down on the beach. Weiss got on top with Ruby below her, both of them out of breath after the heated make out session they just had.

Before it got any farther, the white haired awoke from her slumber, a deep blush on her face. Of course, Weiss left out her dream when she explained her summer to Ruby. She also left out the fact that the dreams continued every night and ended the exact same way. These unexpected dreams about her partner made Weiss experience new feelings she had never felt. Whenever she thought about Ruby, she would always feel a warm feeling growing in her chest. A blush would then follow suit. Luckily, these intimate dreams ended at the same time they were asked to return to Beacon to start their second year.

However, Weiss never expected her feelings to grow as time passed and eventually it eventually lead to her understanding of what they meant. Unbeknownst to her, Ruby also shared a similar experience during her summer. She too missed her friend greatly and would always feel her tail wag when she thought about spending time with the heiress once school started again. Unlike Weiss, though, she wasn't alone during the development of her feelings. Yang ended up catching all the signs her sister was showing and came to the conclusion faster than her sister did. After a lot of teasing and blushing, on Ruby's part, the young girl finally understood what her feelings meant. She was always embarrassed to admit it, but when she did, she would always feel her heart began to pound and her tail wag uncontrollably.

All of these factor made for a very awkward, yet hilarious to Yang, interaction. While Weiss was unable to meet the gaze of her partner, the short haired girl was desperately trying to control her fast beating heart. After a while, things seemed to return to normal. Their close friendship was still intact, though there were some instances where their gazes lingered on the other person when they weren't looking. It got to a point where both Yang and Blake had gotten tired of the oblvious pair. Deciding it'd be best for the two of them to pair their teammates together, they came up with a plan to have both girls confess their feelings for eachother.

Yang had a talk with Weiss while Blake talked to Ruby. In the end, the bumblebee due managed to convince the two love struck girl to confess to one another. It took a lot of blushing and an explanation of the dreams the heiress had over summer, but the two of them decided to give dating a try. Afterwards, they shared a kiss together which was very awkward and chaste. Skip to a month later and the newly formed couple have grown quite a bit.

Ruby never hesitated to show her affection to the white haired girl and would always find a chance to hug her or be close to her. Yang would always make jokes about Weiss being her "mate" which made wolf eared girl blush at the thought, though she never openly denied it. The heiress, however, was having a harder time being completely honest with herself. She did recuperate her girlfriends displays of affection but would usually do it when they're alone, instead of openly. Deep down, she found Ruby's wolf characteristics to be quite adorable. Whenever she saw her girlfriend's tail wag or her ears stand on end, she would always make the connection to a cute puppy one would have as a pet.

Yet every time a thought similar to this would pop into her mind, she would rid of it as quickly as possible. She knew seeing Ruby as a pet would be an insult to Faunus everywhere which is why she avoided thinking such things. Despite this, there was a small part of her mind that found satisfaction in making the younger girl her pet. The idea of putting a collar on her petite neck while she obeyed every command submissively greatly enticed the white haired girl. She would never openly admit it in a million years, though.

The only time she ever greatly considered this was when she saw Ruby's puppy dog look for the first time. It happened on any normal day. Classes had just ended and the couple decided to return to their dorm room, liking the idea of relaxing for a bit. The red haired girl had the idea to snack on some chocolate chip cookies before dinner. Weiss, upon seeing the action, took the cookies away from her girlfriend and began scolding her for ruining her appetite. Ruby desperately tried to get her cookies back but failed miserably. Realizing that trying to get the sugary snacks from the older girl by force wasn't going to work, she decided to opt for a more effective strategy.

She lowered her ears and pouted her bottom lip, while clasping her hand in front of her. She made her eyes wide and lowered her voice so it was quiet and soft. All it took was a simple "please" to make the blue eyed girl falter. However, "falter" wasn't the only thing it did to her. It felt like a switch had been flipped inside Weiss, a new feeling taking over her mind. The sight of Ruby's endearing expression was the final thing that tipped her mind over the edge.

With a mischievous look in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, she leaned in and tipped the younger girl's face towards her with her thumb and forefinger. In a commanding voice, she whispered "Beg for it". The statement made Ruby's eyes widen, surprised at the new tone of voice the girl in front of her took. The new look in her eyes looked scary, but fortunately, the door suddenly opened to reveal a tired blonde coming back from a day full of training. The loud noise managed to snap Weiss from whatever she was feeling.

The blue eyed girl felt a blush apear on her cheeks, embarrassed to have succumbed to the "weird" part of her mind. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, hoping to avoid embarrassing herself any further. She was unable, however, to hide the rapidly growing blush on her face. Both Ruby and Yang were confused about what they saw. From that day on, Weiss made sure to never let something like that happen again. Despite this, she always fell for Ruby's "last resort" but luckily, she always kept it in line.

* * *

The wolf eared girl was interrupted from her train of thought by the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking at the direction of the noise, Ruby spotted her sister jogging towards her.

"Hey Ruby. You doin' ok?" She said worriedly when she got close enough. The red haired girl was clearly not expecting the blonde to suddenly be here. Her wolf ears should of picked up the noise of approaching footsteps sooner than she actually did. Looking at the horizon, Ruby saw that the sun was already below the horizon, its last few rays covered the area in twilight. _How long have I been out here?_

"Yang?! How did you know I was here?" The short haired girl didn't come to the outer courtyard often, which meant no one would look for her here if they wanted to find her.

"I didn't." Taking a closer look, Ruby saw that she was a bit out of breath.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. When I saw Weiss in the room looking more fed up than usual, I knew something must of happened between you two." Considering her older sister was very athletic, the fact that she was a bit winded meant she's been looking for a while now. This made Ruby feel guilty for worrying Ynag over something she should be dealing with by herself.

"So, tell me what's wrong." She said seriously while crossing her arms. Her tone of voice meant she wouldn't take no for an answer. Ruby contemplated lying and saying it was nothing serious, which it was, but felt it'd be best if she told the truth. _Plus, Yang always knows when I'm lying_

"Weiss got upset at me because I wouldn't study properly. She took me to the library for a study session but it didn't go the as planned." Earlier that day, Weiss suggested they should spend some time studying in the library since a big test was coming up. Ruby said it wouldn't matter if they studied since she was doing fairly well in the class to begin with. Despite this, the heiress was still determined to make the younger girl spend some time studying, even if it meant dragging her by force. Of course, Weiss would never go that far, but it was best if Ruby believed her little lie.

In the end, the silver eyed girl ended up agreeing, much to the other girls delight. The white haired girl said it would benefit her in the long run, but Ruby found it hard to believe. The next two hours were spent in silence since it was a library after all. While Weiss was studying in deep concentration, her partner was doing everything by study. She would look around and even tried to take a nap instead of looking at the the textbook in front of her. It wasn't until she was caught goofing off that her shenanigans stopped. The glare being sent her way by both the librarian and Weiss being an indication of this. Afterwards, she made an attempt to study for real but her motivation was immediately quelled when she looked at the seemingly never ending words on the pages. Ruby spent the next few minutes staring at the book empty mindedly,

Eventually, her gaze drifted to the girl sitting in front of her. Her gaze lingered on her for a while before a sudden thought entered her mind.

 _I'm dating Weiss Schnee._

It was so silly and obvious considering thev've been dating for longer than a month, but she never took time to fully grasp the concept. She was dating the daughter of a man that owned the Schnee Dust Company, the largest producers of dust known throughout Remnant. Not to mention they were incredibly wealthy and that their names carried a heavy weight to it. To think that such a powerful and beautiful girl would willingly love her was surprising. Weiss could easily win over any guy she wanted and make them bend over backwards for her. Yet, despite this, she chose to date Ruby, an ordinary 15 year-old girl who wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a huntress.

She was also a Faunus, the race of animal-human hybrids who are despised by the Schnee family. She couldn't blame them though. Having your family constantly targeted and sometimes killed by the White Fang, a group of Faunus rebelling against the cruel discrimination they face, could make anyone have a bad impression towards Faunus in general.

The realization that surprised her the most was the fact that they were dating. "Dating", as in she could walk up to her right now and kiss her on lips, and it would be socially acceptable. Well, acceptable to those that are ok with same sex relationships and human and Faunus relationships. Albeit, if she tried to kiss Weiss, she would get yelled at for doing something indecent in a public place like the library. It also meant they could do "it" though the short haired girl knew they weren't at that part of their relationship yet.

After she finished pondering the fact that they were dating, Ruby took a moment to carefully examine her girlfriend's features. The scar that ran vertically over her left eye was something that amazed her. She saw it as something beautiful that made her stand out and not as a blemish that reminds Weiss of her failures. The deep blue eyes and white hair she wore in a ponytail were some other things that added to her beauty. The fact that she was secretly a very caring person under her cold complexion made befriending her totally worth it.

All of these thoughts left a giddy feeling inside of Ruby. She felt a warm and fuzzy sensation in her chest when she thought about how lucky she was to be dating such an amazing person. Her tail began to wag rapidly and she felt a goofy smile spreading on her face. Overall, she was in a very happy mood. _It doesn't matter what troubles we may face in the future. I know we will be able to deal with them together as a couple._

However, after staring for so long, Weiss eventually wondered why her girlfriend was suddenly very quiet. Looking up from her textbook, she saw Ruby staring at her with a wide smile on her face, her head resting on one her hands. Confused at the sight, the heiress wondered why she was looking at her with a look of content in her eyes. The look she was receiving caused a light blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Ruby. what are you staring at?" She whispered harshly, not wanting to yell in the library. The statement managed to catch Ruby off guard, which explained her sudden surprised expression. Embarrassed at being caught, the short haired girl tried to think of something to say instead of "I was staring at you". Looking at the table in front of her, she noticed another student with a cool looking weapon studying as well. _Well, at least it's somewhat believable._

"Uhhh … the guy behind you has an interesting weapon." She admitted sheepishly. After her response, Weiss turned her head to take a look at the supposedly interesting weapon behind her. The weapon Ruby mentioned was a metal crossbow with intricate design engraved on the sleek black metal. There were bright red stripes going along the sides of the weapon. Judging from the design, it appeared capable of turning into something else, though it was unclear from just looking at it. The crossbow was strapped to the student's back in a holster-like contraption. There was also a quiver attached to his waist that contained large arrows with some of them being infused with different types of dust.

Realizing that Ruby was slacking off instead of studying, the blue eyed girl turned her head back ready to scold the girl in front of her

"Ruby, you're suppose to be studying, not checking out other people's weapons" She said while attempting to keep her voice down. "In fact, have you done anything productive since we've gotten here." Her voice began to rise. Weiss was getting increasingly annoyed at Ruby's bad habit of not taking school work seriously. The girl in question let out a simple "No" as she tried to avoid the glare being sent her way, her ears drooping slightly. By now, Weiss irritation had reached a new height. _I'm trying to help her grades improve but she stubbornly won't listen,_ she thought to herself.

"Don't you care about your grades at all? If you don't take this seriously, you won't be able to become the best huntress to graduate Beacon, like I know you can!" At this point, the heiress was practically yelling which caught the attention of nearby students and, unfortunately, the librarian.

"Excuse me miss. If you can't keep your voice down, you can kindly leave." The librarian's voice managed to reach her ears which halted her yelling. Now embarrassed for yelling in the library, Weiss gathered her belongings and left in a huff. Meanwhile, Ruby was still in shock from what she heard. _Weiss … believes in me?_ It took a moment to realize Weiss was leaving, but when she did, she gathered her stuff and ran after her girlfriend.

"Weiss, wait, I'm sorry!"

When Ruby was done explaining her situation to Yang, she looked over, expecting her sister to have a sympathetic look on her face. Instead, the blonde let out a heavy sigh as she shook her head in her hands.

"You care way too much, ice princess." The red haired girl managed to hear Yang said under her breath. The long haired girl stood up from the bench she was sitting in. Halfway through her sister's story, she decided to take a seat since she was still tired from searching the entire school. Looking at Ruby, she changed her tone of voice to sound more understanding.

"Look Ruby, Weiss is just looking out for you, which was why she got so upset. Just apologize and everything will be fine." She added the last part with a light smile, happy that their problem wasn't anything too serious. The silver eyed girl, however, wasn't really satisfied by her sister's answer.

"I already tried apologizing but it didn't work." She said sounding troubled. She was starting to believe that she would never be able to make it up to Weiss. The thought greatly saddened the short haired girl. Yang appear to be lost in thought for a bit before a wicked grin appeared on her face. Ruby, not liking the new look on her sister's face, was worried about what she might say next.

"Do you still have the collar you bought for Zwei but ended up being too big." The unexpected statement caught her off guard. Shs had no idea how a collar could be related to her problem or even remotely help.

"Yeah why?" The grin on Yang's face grew even wider. There was a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I have an idea."

* * *

The light of the cracked moon shown through the windows lining the halls of Beacon. The halls were quiet again and devoid of any activity. By now, most students would of retired for the night, tired from a day full of activity. The sound of heels clacking against the floor was the only sound echoing through halls. The source of this noise was none other than Weiss Schnee. She was returning from her trip to the city, where she decided to spend the remainder of her day in a spa. The soothing hot bath along with the heavenly message she experienced managed to improve her mood from before. Unfortunately, none of these things managed to get rid of the guilt eating away at her.

The look on Ruby's face after she yelled at her still lingered in her mind. The hurt look in her eyes and the crestfallen expression made her look like, dare she say it, a kicked puppy. Usually, the white haired girl would've apologized right away while giving the younger girl a comforting hug. But this time, she stayed strong and walked away from the scene. Her plan was for Ruby to learn her lesson about not taking studying seriously. She was expecting the wolf eared girl to be in the room after she finished her shower, which she took to help cool her off. Weiss believed her girlfriend would make some more attempts in apologizing, and then the white haired girl planned to explain she was doing all this to show Ruby she cared.

To her unexpected surprise, the energetic girl was nowhere to be seen. This only made the guilty feeling in her stomach grow worse. _I messed up big time. Though, I guess I'm still new to this "relationship" thing._

All throughout her life, the white haired girl never showed romantic interest to any guy she met, especially to any of the suitors her father would bring her. At first, she thought the special somebody she would spend her life with was someone she has yet to meet. But as more suitors were presented, Weiss made the realization that she didn't like guys in general, but she didn't believe she swung the other way. When her relationship with Ruby was beginning, the younger told her that she also shared similar thoughts. However, her girlfriend said she had a feeling she was attracted to the same sex since she was 13.

"I guess Ruby is more honest to herself than I am." She muttered to herself. Weiss was brought back from her musing when she realized she reached her dorm room. When she opened the door to the shared room, she was meet with unanticipated sight. There, on her bed, was Ruby, both Yang and Blake being nowhere in sight. Though that's not what astonished her.

The wolf eared girl had a bright red collar around her neck. She was in her pajamas while sitting on her knees. The black tank top she wore emphasized her smooth, clear skin while also showing off her growing bosom, much to the jealousy of Weiss. The tank top was low enough to a point where it exposed her midriff while the white pajama pants outlined her nicely shaped butt. Her black wolf tail which was red at the tip was slowly wagging behind her. The ears atop her head were similar in color and were lazily dropping a bit. Her hands were placed on the bed in front of her.

The sight made Weiss's mouth go dry and she found it hard to swallow for some reason. The urge she knew so well began to resurface. Trying to suppress it, the white haired girl closed her eyes while taking several deep breaths through her nose. Once she felt it was under control, she slowly made her way towards the red haired girl, a neutral expression on her face.

"Weiss," Ruby said in a hushed voice," I'm sorry for upsetting you." He eyes were half lidded while her mouth hung slightly opened. There was a light blush that adorned her cheeks. When the white haired girl got close enough, Ruby leaned in as much as her position allowed.

"Can you please forgive me?" The statement brought back the feeling Weiss was trying to keep in line, but this time, it came in full force. She could feel her concentration slowly slipping and found herself subconsciously speaking.

"Lie down." She said commandingly. The silver eyed girl wasted no time in obeying her command and quickly laid herself down on the bed. She put her hands above her head, the expression on her face never changing. The older girl crawled on top of her and place her hands on both sides of Ruby's head. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself if this continued, but the small part of her mind kept yelling at her to do so.

She moved her face closer to her girlfriend's until their mouths were inches apart. Their breaths mingled together which made Weiss aware of the pleasant aroma that was always emitted from the younger girl.

"Ruby do .. do you want this?" She asked hesitantly. No matter what was going through her mind, the heiress would always ask for Ruby's consent for things such as this. In response, the red haired girl wrapped her arms around Weiss's neck and gave her cheek a agonizingly slow lick. She whispered a "yes" directly in her ear before kissing her on the lips.

The next 30 minutes were spent in total bliss. The minds of both girls were hazed by desire and want. The only words spoken were simple "I love you"s being passed between the two of them. Afterwards, they were both too tired to say goodnight before they drifted off into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms, a blush coating their faces.

When morning came, Ruby was the first one to wake up. Automatically, the first thing she noticed was the warm pair of arms encircling her waist and the face nuzzled into her neck. She was facing the other side of the room with Weiss behind her. The second thing she noticed were the clothes strewn across the sheets and floor. Luckly, the covers managed to cover up thier unclothed bodies. A blush quickly appeared on her face at the realization of what she and Weiss did. _We … we had,_ the silver eyed girl was too embarrassed to say the next word, so she decided to stay silent.

For a while, she simply stayed in her current position, the comfortable feeling convincing her to stay for even longer. With the time on her hands, she thought back to the events of yesterday. She was still surprised Yang knew of Weiss's weakness to her wolf features and of her secret desire. Of course, Ruby knew as well given all the times she had to use her puppy dog look to convince the heiress but she didn't know the second part. The blonde told her she witnessed the sudden change of character her girlfriend displayed that one time which was why she quickly opened the doors to the room. She made sure it didn't go out of hand.

All of a sudden, the doors to their dorm suddenly flew open, an angry Yang stepping through. Her usual violet eyes were red and her hair looked like it was on fire. Her loud voice cut through the quiet room.

"I DIDN'T MEAN GO THAT FAR!"


End file.
